


Bedtime

by crackleviolet



Series: Violets are Blue [16]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, eunha is all of us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackleviolet/pseuds/crackleviolet
Summary: A cross post from my tumblr: "something soft and fluffy involving V", which translated to me as V getting cuddles from a small child





	Bedtime

After becoming a mother, Nari notices her days bleed into one. It starts subtly, even before she holds her daughter in her arms; sleepless nights of tossing and turning and kicking and musing and strange dreams she still remembers in perfect clarity.

She no longer functions on such a simplistic system as night and day, occasionally falling asleep across the kitchen counter at 3 in the morning, taking in the bleary eyed (and largely confused) faces of her lovers as they arrive for breakfast. She promises herself that she will repair her sleep schedule as soon as she is able, though it is easier said than done. Sometimes she takes a seat on the couch while her daughter rests, meaning to read a book or catch up on phone calls, only to find herself waking up disoriented several hours later, the novel or her phone on the carpet and Eunha crying for attention.

Sometimes, though, she is grateful for her ruined sleep schedule. It is worth it for the moments that Eunha does not wake her; those occasions she opens her eyes to the sight of Jihyun creeping around the room with a baby in his arms.

Days like today, where she wakes on the couch to the sound of soft laughter and Jihyun sitting cross legged on the floor beside her. Eunha is not a baby now; she is old enough to understand when it is nearly bedtime and Nari doesn’t have to check the clock to know she has probably been protesting the point for quite some time.

“Now then,” says Jihyun, running a soft brush through her hair. “It’s nearly-”

They started asking Eunha for hugs recently and she has been using it for leverage ever since. More pudding at dinner, a little longer at play, her father staying at home a little while longer. And even now, at the prospect of bed, she climbs to her feet, wrapping her arms around Jihyun’s neck. He is not cross, though. He laughs and accepts her embrace before lifting her up into his arms and sitting her back down into his lap to brush her hair.

“What story would you like to-”

Within seconds she is on her feet again, leaning into him for a hug. As before, Jihyun accepts it before lifting her up and carrying on brushing her hair as if nothing has happened. Nari wonders how long this silent conflict has been going on. The third time around, she cannot help but snort with laughter.

“It seems like you have a bit of a problem on your hands,” she says, taking in Eunha’s curious gaze and the resigned way Jihyun lowers the brush.

“The best sort of problem,” he says, squeezing her rather more tightly this time.

“She needs to go to bed eventually.” 

She regrets it the moment it crosses her lips, though. She knows that even before they met, Jihyun dreamed of moments like this one. 

“Soon.”

They both know it’s a lie.


End file.
